Timeless Rewrite
by DestinChild
Summary: This is how I wished the episode Timeless should have gone. Harry gets promoted and he finally admits his feelings for Seven of Nine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Trek Voyager oriented. I just felt that this episode could have gone another way. Hope you enjoy it.

Timeless Rewrite

This rewrite will lead to a change in the Star Trek Voyager story.

Chakotay and Harry parted ways at the computer consul.

"I'am going to go to sickbay and try to bring the EMH online," said Chakotay.

Harry nodded. That left him with the dreaded job of finding the body of Seven of Nine. Harry mentally steeled himself for the job. He never told Chakotay, but Seven was his main motivation to change the past. He of course also wanted to save the other 149 crew members who had tragically lost their lives because of his mistake, but he especially wanted to save Seven. He loved her and it took her dying for him to finally admit it. His stupid cowardice kept him from telling Seven how he felt. Harry physically shook his head. If Chakotay and him succeeded he would have a second chance and he would make sure that his past self wasn't a coward like him. Harry made his way to the bridge. If his memory served him right, Seven had been working the Ops consul on that fateful day.

Harry arrived on the bridge and it was like a blast from the past. He took a moment and looked around. It looked the same, except for the snow. _No_, Harry thought shaking his head. It was not the same. It could never be the same as long as the crew were dead. Harry looked at down at the frozen bodies on the ground and he was nearly knocked off his feet due to shock. The ice had frozen the crew in time. They looked exactly the same as they had 15 years ago. Harry closed his eyes. It was too painful to face the accusing lifeless stares of his dead crew mates.

"Harry I have reactivated the doctor. How about you?"

Harry tapped his comm badge.

"I am on the bridge now looking for her. Give me a moment."

"Hurry up Harry. Chakotay out."

Harry quickly made his way to the Ops consul and there laid Seven's lifeless body. Harry knelt down next to Seven's body and softly ran his hand along the side of her face.

"I am so sorry," he whispered. Harry tapped his comm badge.

"Tessa I found her. Lock on to the transporter signal. Two to beam out."

Harry and Seven were transported onto the shuttle. Chakotay and the Doctor were waiting.

"Long time no see, Doc," said Harry with no humor.

"Ensign Kim," said the Doctor in a monotonous voice.

"Just Harry, Doc."

"We have to go. Harry I've briefed the Doctor. You know what to do," Chakotay said as he headed for the helm in the other part of the shuttle.

"Come on Doc."

Harry and the Doctor prepared Seven's transceiver and were ready to send the transmission.

"Hold on Doc. I have to do something first."

Harry headed over to a computer consul against the wall while the doctor turned giving him as much privacy as he could. Harry tapped the consul and the computer started recording.

"Hey Harry. Fifteen years ago I made some mistakes. First, I sent incorrect calculations which resulted in the deaths of 150 people. Second, I never was honest about my feelings and I was scared to take a stand and defend it. But if you are watching this then I have succeeded in changing all that. The past 15 years have given me time to reflect on my life on Voyager. Harry, don't make the same mistakes I did. Stand up for yourself and your ideas. Let your voice be heard. But most important tell Seven how you feel about her because I can tell you my biggest regret was never taking a chance on her."

The Doctor called over to Harry.

"Its time Mister Kim."

Harry turned back to the computer consul that was recording.

"Gotta go."

Harry stopped the recording and added it to the data file with the change in calculations.

"Chakotay we're ready," Harry said over the comm.

"Begin."

As Harry began to input the coordinates for the message the entire ship shook. Harry hit his comm.

"Chakotay what's happening"

"We are under attack Harry. Now is our only chance."

Harry finished inputing the information as the shuttle continued to be fired upon.

"Transmitting now," Harry said as he hit a button on the computer. Harry waited.

"Did it work," asked the Doctor.

Harry hit the wall with his fist. The Doctor looked at him and slightly backed away.

"No. If it had worked we wouldn't be here. Chakotay it didn't work."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. There was an error. Dammit."

"Recalculate Harry. This is our only chance and I can't hold us together for much longer."

"I know," said Harry in a frustrated tone. "Just give me a minute."

Harry was doing recalculations on the computer.

"Wait I got it."

Harry attempted to send the information again, but the transceiver was overloaded.

"Chakotay the transceiver is overloaded. I can't send the transmission."

"Your gonna have to find a way Harry and soon. The warp core is leaking."

As Chakotay said that the computer informed the shuttles occupants that there would be a core breach in 30 seconds.

"Wait Mister Kim. What if you used my mobile admitter to boost the transceiver signal?"

Harry looked over at the Doctor and thought it over.

"You know Doc, that could work. It was good seeing you again Doc."

The Doctor smiled.

"You too Mister Kim. Good luck."

Harry took the mobile admitter off the Doctor's arm and the Doctor disappeared. Harry attached the admitter to the transceiver and it came back online.

"Core breach in 10 seconds."

"Harry?" Harry was inputing the coordinates into the computer again.

"One moment."

* * *

* * *

Harry sent the data file and the computer said it was transmitted.

"Yes!" yelled Harry victoriously as the shuttle exploded.

Back in the period we know........

Seven of Nine stood at the Ops consul as the ship shook due to the force of the slip stream. Seven paused for a moment.

"Captain I am receiving a transmission."

Janeway looked over at Tuvok.

"I thought you said the comm system was off line?"

Tuvok looked down at his consul again.

"It is captain."

Janeway looked over at Seven questioningly.

"I am receiving it through my neuro transceiver."

The captain was shocked.

"Does Harry know how to send a message through your transceiver," asked Captain Janeway.

"No he does not."

Janeway looked ahead at the shuttle in front of Voyager.

"He must have found a way. Input the calculations."

Seven did as she was told. Voyager abruptly came out of the slip stream along with the Delta Flyer.

"What happened?"

Tom Paris checked with the computer.

"We are out of the slip stream Captain. As is the flyer."

Over on the flyer Harry hit his comm badge.

"Flyer to Voyager, what happened?"

The Captain's voice came over the comm.

"The slip stream collapsed Mister Kim. The calculations you sent Seven through her transceiver shut down the slip stream."

Harry looked at his copilot, Chakotay, questioningly.

"Captain I didn't send Seven any calculations."

Janeway looked at Seven.

"You didn't?"

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"No Captain."

The confused captain approached an equally confused Seven.

"If you didn't, who did?"

Later that night Harry sat in the mess hall working on his computer. The doors opened and the captain entered. Harry stood up.

"At ease Ensign. Doing calculations?"

Janeway sat dwon next to Harry.

"My original calculations were wrong Captain. Had I sent them the core may have breached or the ship may have crash landed."

The captain placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It would appear we have a guardian angel. And his name is Harry Kim."

Harry looked up at the captain.

"Captain? I got the calculations wrong."

The captain nodded her head.

"Perhaps now you did, but perhaps not in the future. Seven analyzed the message she received through her transceiver. It has a federation security code. Its your code Harry."

Harry was shocked.

"The message appears to have a temporal mark on it. Its from the future. Ten, twenty years in the future. We aren't sure. There's more. Seven also found a message along with the data file from Harry Kim, for Harry Kim.

Harry looked at the captain and accepted the tri corder she held out to him.

"You were a hero today Ensign. You came through and saved this entire crew. So it is my honor to promote you to the rank of lieutenant."

Harry was speechless and sat there gapping. Finally Harry found his voice.

"Thank you Captain."

"Your very welcome Lieutenant. And thank you for all you have done for this ship and it's crew. I will announce your promotion tomorrow morning and tomorrow night we will celebrate."

"Thank you again Captain."

"Your welcome Harry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Captain."

Harry watched as the captain left and then sat back in his chair shocked. He had finally been promoted. he couldn't believe it. Harry looked down at his computer, still in shock, when he noticed the tri corder still in his hand. He opened it up and accessed the data file. He put the tri corder next to his computer and pressed played.

Harry sat and listened as his future self explained what had happened. He sat through as he received a pep talk from himself and Harry was filled with a sense of confidence and apprehension. The thought of finally truly fighting for his ideas wasn't a problem for Harry. He knew he could do it and now that he was no longer the lowest man on the totem pole he believed that his ideas wouldn't be as easily dismissed now. But the thought of being honest about his feelings for Seven of Nine scared Harry to the core. _What if she doesn't feel the same? Or what if she gets aggressive again? I mean she is a great person and there is definitely an intriguing woman underneath her borg exterior, but its that borg exterior that scares me. _Harry watched part of the message again.

"But most important tell Seven how you feel about her because I can tell you my biggest regret was not taking a chance on her. Gotta go."

Harry shook his head. _Oh man. _

The next morning Harry was practically attacked by Tom after the captain announced Harry's promotion. Tom patted Harry on the back.

"I knew you could do it pal. I told you you wouldn't be an ensign forever."

"Thanks Tom," Harry said not in his usual jovial voice.

"What's up Harry?"

"What do you mean Tom? Nothings up."

"No something is up. You just got promoted to lieutenant after how many years of being an ensign and your acting like its nothing. So what's up?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"If I tell you do you promise not to laugh?"

"I swear Harry."

Tom held his hand up in a scouts honor salute. Harry shook his head.

"No Tom. Your just going to turn this into a joke and your gonna laugh and tell B'Elanna and before I know it everyone on the ship is gonna know."

"Harry relax. I swear not to laugh or to tell B'Elanna. Alright. Just tell me what's going on."

"Along with the data file sent to Seven's transceiver was a message from a future me. I know it sounds crazy, but its true. Anyway he was telling me about what had happened in his time and some of his mistakes and apparently his greatest regret was never taking a chance on Seven."

Tom looked at Harry funny.

"How do you feel about her?"

"I love her Tom. He told me not to make the same mistake he did. He told me to take a chance on her."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I want to tell her how I feel and I want to take a chance on her, but I am nervous Tom. What if she doesn't want to take a chance on me? Or what if it doesn't work out?"

Harry was getting very worked up and his mind was whirling with all the possible outcomes. Tom grabbed Harry by the shoulders to get his attention. "Harry calm down. Rejection is always a fear, but you don't know that she is going to reject you. You are a great guy and she would be lucky to be with you. Besides even if she rejects you, which I don't think she will, at least you'll know. You won't go through your life like that other Harry not knowing. You have closure."

Harry looked into Tom's eyes and saw the sincerity there. Harry smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Tom. I am going to do it. I am going to ask her out. I need to know."

"Thats the spirit buddy. Now about what I promised earlier, can I please tell B'Elanna? You know she'll want to know and that she'll rip my head off if she finds out I knew you were gonna ask Seven out and didn't tell her."

Harry looked into Tom's pleading eyes. Normally Harry would have let Tom suffer the consequences of B'Elanna's wrath, but Tom had helped to encourage him.

"Alright, but only B'Elanna and please make sure she doesn't tell anyone."

"No problem buddy thanks."

Harry shook his head and took a deep breath. He had half an hour till his shift started so he was going to go talk to Seven.

"Alright I am gonna go find Seven. Wish me luck."

"Good luck buddy."

Harry walked off to find Seven as Tom headed off to find Be'Lanna. Harry knew that Seven was probably in Astrometrics. He walked to the doors and they opened to reveal Seven working at the center consul. _No surprise there. She's working hard as always. Come on Harry deep breaths._

"Good morning Seven."

Seven turned around to see Harry Kim walking into Astrometrics.

"Good morning."

"How are you?"

Seven noted that Harry seemed more nervous around her then usual.

"I am well. Congratulations on your promotion Lieutenant."

Harry blushed.

"Thank you Seven."

"You are welcome. Did you need to ask me something?"

"What? Why would you ask that? Did you hear something? Did Tom open his mouth again?"

Seven calmly waited as Harry seemed to fume with irritation.

"Lieutenant I do not know what you are talking about. I asked you if you intended to ask me something because you came to Astrometrics and we are not scheduled to work together on any projects."

Harry blushed again, this time because he had freaked out for no reason. _Calm down Harry._ Seven was looking at Harry expectantly.

"Actually Seven I do have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths._

"What are you doing tonight?"

"My shift ends at 0800. I was then going to regenerate. Why?"

"Oh well, there is going to be a celebration tonight because I got promoted."

"Yes the Doctor had informed me. He said that it would be a good time to socialize."

"That is true."

"I suppose I could attend. Perhaps the Doctor could escort me."

"Actually Seven. Thats why I brought up the party. I was wondering if you would go with me?"

"Explain."

Harry took a deep breath. _Come on you already asked her that was one hurdle. _

"Well, would you attend the party with me? As my date?"

"Your date?"

"Yes. "

When Seven didn't say anything Harry got nervous and he just started talking and he couldn't stop.

"Look Seven. It's no secret that I like you. Everyone seems to know and you picked up on it when we were working on the Astrometrics lab together.

"Lieutenant?"

"But I got nervous and I never said anything and I tried to avoid you."

"Lieutenant?"

"But I don't want to regret never taking the chance. I like you a lot and I want to see if we could possibly have something."

"Harry?"

"....What did you just call me?"

"I called you Harry. It is your name is it not?"

"Well yeah, but you've never called me by my name before."

"I know. I figured I should start if we are going to be dating."

"I guess your right. Wait Seven are you saying you'll go with me tonight?"

"Yes."

Harry was speechless. _She said yes and she called me Harry._ Harry had a huge grin on his face. Seven smiled at Harry's stunned expression.

"I will meet you tonight at 1000 hours Harry. That is when the party starts is it not?"

Harry shook himself out of his stunned silence.

"It does not start at 1000?

"No I mean yes it does, but I'll meet you at cargo bay 2."

"Why?" "Because Seven on Earth it is customary for a man to pick up a woman for their date. And although we are not on Earth I would still like to pick you up."

"Very well. You may 'pick me up' at 0950."

"Alright I'll be there. I can't wait for tonight."

"Neither can I."

After her shift was over Seven contacted the Doctor to help her plan for her date. They chose a new dress and Seven let her hair down. When Harry showed up in his formal wear he was not prepared for the vision that awaited him.

"Uhhhhhhh Seven?"

Seven was self conscious as Harry stared at her.

"Is this dress not appropriate?"

Seven looked down at the red cocktail dress her and the Doctor had chosen. He had assured her that Harry would like the dress and that it was appropriate for the occasion.

"No. Its perfect. You look absolutely perfect."

Seven blushed and smirked.

"Thank you Harry. Shall we go?"

"Yes."

Harry held out his arm for Seven and she accepted it. They walked to the mess hall.

B'Elanna was clinging to Tom's arm.

"Where do you suppose he is?"

"I don't know B'Elanna. Do you think she accepted?"

"I don't know. I mean she would be a lucky girl to have Harry, but Seven isn't like the rest of us."

Their eyes returned to the door waiting. On the other side of the room Captain Janeway stood talking with Chakotay and the Doctor.

"Where do you think Harry is? I mean it is not like him to be late."

"I don't know Captain," said Chakotay looking toward the door.

"Doctor do you have any idea?"

"Sorry Captain I don't. But I am also wondering where Seven is. She said that she was coming. Even picked out a new outfit for the occasion."

The Doctor and the Captain looked toward the door along with everyone else as they slid open. All their mouths fell open. Harry and Seven walked in and all eyes were on them. Seven and Harry shifted uncomfortably under the gazes.

"Why are they all staring?"

"Because you look amazing Seven."

"Thank you. But how do we make them stop staring?"

"We just have to stand up straight, be confident, and push through until we can leave."

"And when is that?"

"After dessert."

"Perhaps I can leave earlier."

"I will do anything, just please do not leave my side."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Seven considered the possibilities and finally settled on her favorite.

"Go out with me on a second date."

"What?"

"I promise not to leave your side if you promise to go on a second date with me."

"Deal. Although I would have asked you on a second date anyway."

Seven and Harry smiled at each other and held hands the entire evening.


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Oh and please review.

Epilogue

Because how could I not have one.

What has happened (b/c after all the Voyager time line has been altered to fit the needs of this story and it's author): Seven was kidnapped and forced to fight in the Tsunkatse matches. After that ordeal her cortical node is malfunctioning due to the strong emotions she is experiencing. It is determined that this is due to the Borg fail safe device (as revealed in the original episode Human Error during season 7). Also add Seven and Harry becoming **very** close, Seven's emotions are running rampant. Seven decides to have surgery to remove the device and be free to feel strong emotions for Harry (YAY!). The epilogue picks up after the episode in which Seven's cortical node malfunctions and starts shutting down and Icheb saves her ( Imperfection, season 7).

Harry walked through the doors and approached the figure standing at the center consul. The woman was very shapely and her beautiful blonde hair flowed over her back. Harry approached the figure knowing that she was fully aware of his presence. He slowly moved the woman's hair aside and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck, inhaling her scent in the process.

"I love when you leave your hair down," Harry whispered in her ear.

Seven turned around, no longer able to ignore the man behind her.

"It is inefficient, but I know it makes you happy."

Seven allowed Harry to wrap his arms around her waist as she lifted her arms up to embrace his neck. Harry kissed Seven slowly yet passionately and Seven's hands soon entangled themselves in Harry's hair.

"I like running my hands through your hair, Harry. I enjoy it at this length."

Harry moaned as Seven massaged his scalp. He had decided to let his hair grow longer after he had seen the message from his future self two years earlier. He decided the longer hair made him look more dashing and older. Seven also seemed to have an affinity for the longer locks.

"Do you think my hair is inefficient?" Harry teased.

"It is efficient for my purposes," said Seven as she tugged his hair to bring his lips to hers once more.

After a few more moments Harry broke away breathless.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you and continue, my break is about to end. I have to get back to the bridge."

"I understand," said Seven with a bit of a pout.

Harry chuckled. Seven had certainly changed since they had gotten together and she had had her fail safe device removed. She was more playful. Harry quickly placed a chaste kiss on her pouting lips.

"We are still on tonight right?"

"Correct. I will meet you at the holodeck at 0900."

"Perfect. See you later."

"Goodbye."

At 0900 Seven arrived at the holodeck, but Harry was no where to be seen. Seven tapped her comm badge.

"Seven of Nine to Lieutenant Kim."

"Harry here."

"Where are you? You said to meet you at the holodeck at 0900."

"I am in the holodeck already Seven. I had to make some minor adjustments to a program, but I am all done. You can come in."

Seven entered the holodeck and the doors closed behind her. Harry was standing in front of Seven in a pair of black trousers and a black button down shirt. She approached him wearing a 'little black dress' as the Doctor called it. Harry pulled Seven into an embrace and kissed her. After a couple of moments they broke away.

"Computer lock the doors and deactivate the comm system."

The computer beeped in acknowledgement and as an indication that it had done as ordered. Seven raised a brow at Harry's instructions.

"I just don't want us to be disturbed. This is a special night and I don't want anything to ruin it."

Harry held out his hand and Seven accepted it. The walked over to what appeared to be the edge of a cliff. A picnic blanket was on the ground and a bottle of wine and two glasses were already set out. A basket lay open, presumably with their dinner inside. Harry sat down and Seven followed accepting the glass of wine he handed her.

"Harry, where are we?"

"Do you remember four years ago when we were working on the Astrometrics lab together?"

Seven nodded her head yes.

"And do you remember the night we met in the mess hall and I said I wanted tot ake you to the holodeck to show you the Ktarian moon rise? Well this is it."

Seven looked around and saw the moon as it began to rise over the horizon.

"It is beautiful Harry."

"Yes it is."

Seven looked over and realized that Harry had been looking at her and not the moon.

"You are not looking at the moon Harry."

"No, I' am looking at something much more beautiful."

Harry leaned over and kissed Seven.

"I remember you talking about this program. I also remember asking you questions that made you uncomfortable."

"I remember that too. You asked me if I loved you or if I wanted to copulate. You also ordered me to take off all my clothes."

Seven and Harry smiled at the memory.

"You said no to my questions and my request."

"Then I did. But then I didn't even imagine that a gorgeous woman such as yourself could ever have feelings for me."

"And now?"

"What about now," asked Harry slightly confused.

"Do you love me?"

"More then you know."

"I love you too Harry."

Seven and Harry kissed again this time their love for each other poured forth through their touch. Harry pulled away and Seven moaned in disappointment.

"Seven I have a question for you."

"I will only answer it if you kiss me again."

Harry chuckled, but he dutifully leaned over and kissed Seven again. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his lips more firmly against hers.

"Seven I still have a question."

"And you will still have it later after we are done kissing."

Harry reached up and slowly untangled Seven's fingers from his hair. He held both her hands in his and looked straight into her eyes.

"Seven of Nine. Since the moment I met you I knew you were special. I wanted to spend time with you and get to know you and slowly I came to love you with all my heart. After what happened with you cortical node almost shutting down, I realized how close I came to losing you and I realized I hadn't told you how I felt. So, I am telling you again that I love you and asking you....."

Harry got up onto one knee and pulled out a small velvet ring box. He opened it to reveal a simple platinum ring with a single diamond on it.

"Will you marry me?"

Seven gasped. Tears threatened to pour from her ocular implant. Slowly she nodded her head yes. Harry smiled a triumphant smile and placed the ring on her finger. He then pulled her to her feet and lifted her up, bridal style, and swung her around. Both of them were laughing and smiling. Harry finally put Seven down on the ground and kissed her. Seven looked down at her ring and touched it.

"I am sorry that its not a more elaborate ring," said Harry a little embarrassed about the size of the ring.

Seven shook her head vigorously.

"No. Don't be it's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Harry smiled again. Seven seemed to be beaming and she had said that the ring was perfect. That was enough for him.

"Your perfect for me Seven. Absolutely perfect."

Harry and Seven kissed again. Both were eager to embark on their new life together, forever.


End file.
